


French Fries and Sweater Ties

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Life's a Party, and You're Invited [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Cuddling, Dates, Fluff and Smut, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington is the mighty French Fry thief and makes it up by being really really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Fries and Sweater Ties

When he smiles it makes a part of him all aflutter. It brings a part of Terrence Xiao-Li to light that he'd rather bury on some other planet and forget all about it. It makes him take Washington's hand under the table and hold it tight when that shithead steals another fry and uses Terrence's BBQ sauce to flavour it.

"You have ketchup," he states again, pointing out the fact that the man had two cups of ketchup before him.

They don't mention that this was a date--it was a cheap date to begin with. Both got hungry and felt like fries and a burger and so the outing to McDonald's formed. It was how they sat across each other in an awkward silence, phones sitting face up in front of them while their fingers laced under the table.

"You have a nice smile," Washington teased, those fingers tightening their hold in Terrence's.

He wasn't aware he was smiling.

"I'm not smiling," he glared, distracting himself from the pit forming in his stomach by grabbing a fry and stealing Washington's ketchup.

He smiled then when the blond huffed and pointed out that he had a whole thing of barbecue sauce in front of him.

\--

Terrence ran his hands through the man's hair, eyes falling shut as the man pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Why don't you go by David?" The blond stiffened in his arms, fingers curling over his tattoos.

“It’s… a long story—one that that only a week of dating has not earned.” His snap made Terrence’s hands still in his hair, made his notice just how harsh that sounded. Washington sighed, “I didn’t mean to come off like that. Shit,” he pulled away, rolling over the man and landing on the wooden floor with a soft _thump_. “I…” he started pulling his boxers up his legs, searching the floor for anyone of his numerous pants that he’s lost on the wooden flooring.

Terrence caught his fingers, tugging him back towards the bed and quickly rolling him under his body. “You don’t need to tell me—not yet. Maybe eventually, yeah? We’ve only been dating for a week as you’ve said.” His words gave Washington pause, it made his mouth click shut and his eyes clench—he nodded. Maybe there was hope in him; maybe there was a hope that this would be something meaningful.

The man settled above him, mirroring their earlier position with him in the place of Washington. Hugging the man, Terrence sighed. He sighed before finally turning off his phone’s flashlight setting—they had been too lazy to flip the lamp on beside the bed and, in their defence, it was closer this way.

\--

The knocking persisted, "maybe if you make a really loud moan they'll go away." Wash grinned against his cheek in response, fingers easing through the black tangles of hair at the back of Terrence's head. It was another lazy day for them, another lazy evening where they cocooned themselves in Terrence’s bed while the blond had whispered a checklist of things in Russian, then German—today was about furniture, and Terrence was going to figure out what the hell a кровать (or was it постель?) was. He had begun muttering afterwards about multiples of the same word yet it meant something different, even just _slightly_.

The blond licked his lips and sucked in a breath; he moaned. He moaned sinfully, loud enough that the person on the other side of the door would know exactly what he meant by the action. "I know you aren't fucking, get out here Terrence! House meeting, leave your bitch."

Terrence bemoaned the loss of his comfort; his bed was so cozy, his boyfriend's arms so lovely. All he wanted to do was get a little nap in before he and Manly would run to the campus' gym for their weekly Thursday night workout. Washington snorts, "I'm tempted to crash this house meeting of yours," Wash smirks and Terrence couldn’t see _why_ he couldn’t just sit on his lap. He’d even cover his ears if the other Knights start bitching about a Theta Delta in their meeting.

It wasn’t like Washington presence was anything _new_ to the house.

One of Washington’s best friends was a girl by the name of CT and a member of the Pi Beta Phi sorority and Philly’s long-time girlfriend (there were rumors around the Trojan Knights that he was going to propose at graduation). Last semester even Washington had been convinced into fucking the man while… CT watched, or while Philly fucked her—Terrence couldn’t remember the details. Just remembers walking out of his room to Manly devouring Washington’s face outside the bathroom door. He just remembered thinking that the kid moved fast.

“I’m tempted to _insist_ that you too.” He heaved himself up to a seated position, slipping his socks back on his feet before slipping on his jeans from before. He had the urge to kiss the blond as he watched him with an unwavering dedication, following him as he moved and slipped on the clothes that he shed before slipping into bed and demanding that they take a nap.

Terrence gave in, returning to the bed and catching the man’s lips in a quick kiss. “If you decide to crash it find me, kay? We’ll make something up about interrupting or just start making out.” He pressed another to his lips, eyes sliding shut as Wash’s hand cradled his cheek and the back of his neck.

Wash settled back with a lick of his lips, “I’ll go sit in your lap.” He said with a grin though both knew that he was serious—he would do it, he’d be willing to but a fifty on the line and say that that boy would _blow him_ in front of his frat brothers. “But you should go,” he pushed at the man’s chest lightly, “go before they decide to throw me out or something.”

Terrence snorted; they knew better than to do that, but he heeded the man’s request all the same. Throwing a wink back at his significant other before finally leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

\--

It was a meeting about the former pledges; figuring out what other shit they needed to help them move into the house, a reminder of the proper conduct while supporting the Trojan Knight name—they would not tolerate any shame that befalls the house.

Terrence rolled his eyes. They mostly wanted him there as show; one of the older members belonging to the house and has a _duty_ to his fellow brothers to just… sit on the couch and glare at them while Philly reminded them what it meant to be a member of the Trojan Knights—a _brother_.

There was a roll of a few Knights’ eyes before Manly knocked shoulders with him and jutted his jut out towards whatever what behind Terrence. He turned, raising a brow when he spotted Wash standing in the hall fully dressed and in one of Terrence’s University sweaters. Terrence stood from his seat when the blond waved him over; closing the gap between them, Terrence walked him back and out of view. “What’s up?”

Wash stood on his toes, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone. “A friend’s boyfriend just broke up with her and she’s an emotional wreck and it seems that she thought it would be wise to call me rather than someone she’s actually close with,” he shrugged. “So I’m going to stop by and calm her down, maybe make sure she doesn’t drink herself into a hospital bed, but… I’ll stop by again after?”

Terrence cupped his cheek, “proper good-bye kiss or I’m locking my door.” The blond snorted, rolling his eyes before pulling him down for that _proper kiss_. Moaning when the dark haired man slipped his tongue in Washington’s mouth, exploring the back of his teeth—Wash found that it tickled when the man did that, the feel so odd that he often made him do it again to see if it was a fluke.

Wash pulled away with a shiver, with a sharp intake of breath before returning to that raised brow stance. The uplift of that left brow seemed to be his rest face; just a near constant bitch-face. “Is that good enough or should I promise you that if you keep that damn door unlocked you’ll get something?”

“I’ll get you in my bed either way, sweetheart, there’s no question about that.” Wash shoved him away, smacking his chest with the back of his hand before turning. “Hey!” Wash turned, pursing his lips and raising _both_ brows.

Terrence winked again, kissing the air and grinning when the man groaned.

\--

The best part of it all was the fact that this _gift_ of Washington’s was nothing sexual like Terrence had believed, though he did return hom— _back_ with a bag filled with some of his more intimate toys: two different coloured vibrators (a baby blue one and a yellow one), three dildos that were all bigger than the last that he pulled out, two anal plugs, a ball gag, and a collar and leash. But Terrence’s gift wasn’t _any_ of these lovely goodies that Terrence was allowed to look through.

Wash plucked the worn and patched up cloth bag from his lap and replaced it with a gray soft fabric. His cheeks burned as he quickly spun on his heels and went about finding a place for his bag of goodies as the older man unfolded the sweater and took it in. [It was a cute thing](http://lemonbrat.deviantart.com/art/tiger-shark-hoodie-217050677), truly, with a fin and tail, teeth around the hood and large eyes. Terrence ran his fingers over the zipper, thumbing over the teeth around the hood before setting it aside and standing. He wrapped the blond into a tight embrace, “happy two weeks?” Wash chuckled nervously, hugging him back.

Terrence pulled away just enough to set his head against the man’s, “you’re such a sap.”

Washington’s cheeks flared, seeping into a richer red, “well its better than saying _‘I saw this and thought of you’_!” He attempted to defend himself, gasping when the taller man plucked him from the ground like he weighted nothing and together fell into the bed.

“But that’s what happened, no? You thought _‘this would look good on_ my boyfriend _so I have to get it’_ , you can’t deny that.” He sat back on his haunches, pulling the back of his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor with a proud grin when he caught Wash’s gaze sweep up his chest. “Do you want me to get that blue vibrator or make you cum with just my fingers?”

The blond’s nostrils flared, eyes widening at the implications. “I haven’t cleaned them in a bit,” he swallowed. So that just left Terrence’s fingers to plunder his asshole. And it was what he did best after all—anything and everything revolving around Washington’s ass Terrence quickly found his way around and in.

Washington wiggled out of his clothes, tossing them from his person like they had personally offended him before rolling onto his stomach and baring his out proudly to the man now warming up the lube. No one liked cold lube after all.

Terrence began with a kiss to the area between Washington’s shoulder blades as he slid a finger into his hole. Licking over each bump and groove that he came across as he traveled southwards where his finger slowly eased in and out of his asshole. The blond’s hips raising and following after his fingers as he set his pace slow—slow, steady and constant. Washington bit at the corner of his lip, sighing at the feeling of the man working that digit within him. “That feels good T,” his hips raised to meet his finger again, “but I need more.”

Terrence nipped at the small of the man’s back, “of course you do, my little cockslut,” he all but purred before slipping a second finger within him. The man bucked back against him and he pulled a moan from those lips. It took a while for it to get heated, for Wash to begin pleading with him to cum—to let him cum. Terrence had nowhere else he’d rather be. Just Washington, himself and this bed. “Such a good boy,” Terrence kissed at the man’s spine again, curling his fingers with the man to meet the man’s prostate. He was no longer teasing; no longer wishing to draw it out when he remembered the very reason for this test in dexterity.

Wash, a moaning mess, fisted his cock trapped beneath his body. Breath coming out in sharp pants and gasps when they weren’t riddled with moans or groans. “Please Terrence, _again_.” Terrence closed his eyes, groaning when the man’s anus muscles clenched out around his fingers and his body let out a shiver. A sigh of his name leaving Washington’s lips before his cum covered hand immerged from beneath himself, waiting to be handed something to wipe his cum off on. Terrence chuckled, taking though cum covered fingers into his mouth and licking every last drop of the man’s seed from it.

“No point wasting it,” Terrence teased; it was starting to become a joke between the two of them. After all the times the other had licked their partner’s seed from their body. Was it not Wash who first said those words? The blond snickered back, saliva coated hand smacking against the man’s tattooed chest as he made to lay out beside him.

“So… that nap is sounding good right about now.” Looking over at the digital clock Terrence had remembered to re-plug after his frat meeting and reading that midnight had come and gone without either aware concurred with the man’s wish for sleep. Terrence could use a nap right about now anyways.


End file.
